Obliterative bronchiolitis (OB) is a frequent and often devastating complication of lung transplantation that is usually refractory to treatments. Although the pathogenesis of OB is clearly immune-mediated, details of these mechanisms remain uncertain. We have recently shown that CD4 T-cells of transplant recipients with OB seem to be invariably characterized by extreme oligclonal proliferations and CD28 downregulation, and these abormalities are largely absent amoung recipients without rejection. We believe these abnormal T- cells play a critical role in development of OB by either causing direct injuries to the allograft, or by orchestrating an inflammatory cascade with elaborations of chemotactic and activating mediators. The projects of this proposal will conduct serial assays of a lung transplant recipient cohort, to establish whether findings of CD4 clonal expansions and CD28 downregulation are useful for diagnosis or prediction of OB. Other studies will characterize these unusual cells and establish their antigen specificities, and delineate their proliferative and cytolytic functions. We have also developed a novel human-murine chimeric model using xenografts of human airways in immunodeficient mice that will enable in vivo assays of immune effects and functions after adoptive transfer of allogeneic (to the airway) human T-cells. We anticipate the focus of these studies on the early events of the immune responses to allografts will result in important new findings that provide insights into the immunopathogenesis of OB. Furthermore, findings here may also open avenues for development of innovative, diagnostic and therapeutic modalities, including earlier and more efficacious interventions to prevent or treat OB.